


i wonder if he knows (he’s all i think about at night)

by bisexualparrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, POV Ronan Lynch, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adam is a waiter, and ronan is IN LOVE, im an actual whore for pynch getting together fics so thats all i write basically, the gangsey likes to meddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualparrish/pseuds/bisexualparrish
Summary: It’s Ronan Lynch’s birthday, and his friends make him go with them out to their usual restaurant to celebrate against his will. Little does Ronan know, his favorite waiter has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	i wonder if he knows (he’s all i think about at night)

**Author's Note:**

> i need a break from the angst train wreck that is (at least, that is about to be) my other fic, so i’ve written this. this is super random but i felt inspired so here we are. hope you enjoy :)

It was Ronan Lynch’s birthday, and he was decidedly _not_ excited about the occasion.

The day started off with Ronan’s brother Declan calling him, then Gansey lecturing Ronan about how it was rude to ignore Declan’s phone call when he was probably calling to wish Ronan a happy birthday, and subsequently, Ronan listening to an awkward, slightly one sided conversation about how Declan hoped he would enjoy his day, and how he cared about him and all that shit. Then came a phone call from Matthew that Ronan did not ignore, and he listened to an even more one-sided conversation listing the interesting things Matthew did in the last week, the conversations he had with his friends, and _then_ ended with Matthew wishing him a happy birthday and the like.

It was only eleven thirty A.M., but Ronan was already tired of today. Normally on his birthday, in high school he treated himself to skipping school during the day (though it was probably too common of an occurrence for it to be special), street races at twilight, and getting drunk in a pew at St. Agnes late in the night.

This, however, was… strange.

Declan and Matthew had called him and wished him happy birthday. But _then_ Gansey had allowed him to drive the Camaro as his present, which was something Ronan had been begging for since high school. Henry had tagged along in the backseat and offered his unwanted commentary about how Ronan’s driving sucked and would literally kill someone someday. Blue had given him a snarky birthday card full of insults about his outfit and music preferences, but that didn’t fool Ronan because she had snuck in a hug while he was reading the card. Ronan and Noah had both gone out to the bar and had drinks as he watched Noah creepily profile everyone who walked into the bar, making Ronan snort so hard he got his drink in his nose at one point. Maybe the day got better. Maybe. Ronan wouldn’t be the one to admit it, though.

Ronan wasn’t used to any of this. Not even close. But perhaps he could be. All of it made his heart feel full, but not heavy. Everything was light. He hated the feeling. Maybe it was what happiness felt like.

There was just one thing that was missing. Or, rather, one _person_.

Gansey had always been way too good at reading Ronan’s thoughts, because as soon as he had thought this, Gansey got a glint in his eye that meant trouble. Trouble, surely, for Ronan.

Gansey, Henry, and Blue were in the living room of Gansey’s apartment, talking about some trip, or at least that’s what he thought. Ronan wasn’t paying attention. He and Noah were running around the apartment, blissfully unaware of the conversation.

“Hey, Ronan,” called Gansey. His voice was ever so slightly sing-song that Ronan was immediately suspicious. This suspicion was perpetuated by Blue’s and Henry’s matching smirks that Ronan saw as he entered the living room. Noah trailed behind him.

“What, Gansey?” asked Ronan. “Me and Noah were busy.”

“Doing what, exactly?”

“Uh…”

“That’s what I thought. Listen,” said Gansey. “I was thinking. We should go out to Nino’s to celebrate.”

“Why are Sargent and Cheng twinning over there?” said Ronan, glancing at Blue’s and Henry’s marching smirks and narrowing his eyes.

Blue said, “Ronan, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Stop changing the subject and listen.”

Ronan scowled. He knew exactly why Gansey was suggesting to go to Nino’s, and it wasn’t because of a free birthday dessert.

“As I was saying, before Ronan rudely interrupted me, I think we should go to Nino’s to celebrate Ronan’s birthday. It’s pretty much a tradition now, isn’t it? We did it for Blue’s birthday, and Henry’s birthday. Now it’s Ronan’s turn.”

Henry nodded sagely. Ronan found Henry’s hair so obnoxiously distracting he could hardly fucking concentrate on the conversation at hand.

“That reminds me, doesn’t Adam have a shift soon?” asked Blue innocently. “He wanted to wish Ronan a happy birthday today, but he’s been busy.”

“Yeah,” said Gansey, nodding. “He had classes today and has an essay to write tonight, so the only time he’ll be able to say hi is during his shift.”

_There_ it was. It only took a minute for Gansey and Blue to mention Adam fucking Parrish, Gansey’s friend at college, perpetual fixer of Ronan’s BMW, and waiter at their prime hangout spot, Nino’s. He worked three jobs to pay for his college tuition, and was the smartest and most hard-working person Ronan knew. Adam always laughed at Ronan’s jokes, and Ronan could never seem to be able force his usual barbs to sting when it came to Adam.

Ronan had a massive crush on Adam Parrish, and his friends all knew it, though how Gansey and Blue had fucking figured _that_ out, Ronan had no idea. He internally scoffed. Gansey was oblivious as fuck; Blue had probably told him. They also took every opportunity to stick their noses where it didn’t belong.

Ronan stared at Gansey, Blue, and Henry, and glared at the three of them with as much vitriol as he could muster, though the thought of seeing Adam sent a giddiness through him that dampened the anger substantially. The glare was rendered useless. He stood up. “You all fucking suck. Fine, I’ll go. I know you guys will drag me anyway, so whatever.”

Blue looked at Ronan knowingly, and he debated flipping her off before simply storming off to save himself from further embarrassment.

“We’re going now,” called Henry from where he was still sitting in the living room, snickering clannishly with Blue. “Don’t storm off or Ganseyman here will leave without you.”

“I’ll wait in the car,” growled Ronan back, and continued to ignore Henry’s advice.

“ _Someone’s_ excited,” said Blue, slow and teasing. Henry smirked.

Ronan flipped her off this time. He took extra care to slam the front door of the apartment as he stormed off and down the stairs of the apartment building until he got into the garage, where he found the Camaro. He unlocked the car with the keys he’d stolen from Gansey and got into the passenger seat. He slammed the car door too.

A few minutes later, Blue, Gansey, Henry and Noah decided to join Ronan. He glowered in the passenger seat, ignoring meaningful glances from all of them as Gansey drove them to Nino’s, a bar and restaurant that actually wasn’t half bad of a place to go for a nice dinner. Too bad his friends surely had a diabolical plan in place to embarrass Ronan on his birthday.

His friends went toward the restaurant but Ronan lingered in the parking lot. He simultaneously wanted to go inside to see Adam so bad he felt like he was losing his mind, and wanted to save himself the embarrassment of going inside the restaurant. He _really_ wanted to run as far away from here as possible. Maybe he could street race somewhere and crash his car so that Adam could fix his car in relative solitude, ignoring the fact that Ronan hadn’t street raced in a while. _Old habits die hard, though, don’t they?_ Surely nobody would blame him if he just—

“Ronan,” said Blue. “Come on already. Stop daydreaming.”

Ronan stuck his tongue out at her, but followed her inside the restaurant. All five of them sat at their usual booth across from the bar where Adam usually worked. Ronan sat on the outside of the booth, closest to the bar. He didn’t see Adam there right then; he must have been in the kitchen or something.

“Looking for somebody?” asked Henry, humming with amusement. His eyebrow was raised all the way to his hair, which Ronan hated to look at with a passion.

“God, Cheng, you’re literally the least slick of all of you. You’re worse than _Gansey_ , and that’s fucking saying something,” snapped Ronan. “Also, get a haircut.”

Henry looked slightly pained, possibly at the haircut comment, but he continued to hum in amusement. It didn’t stop Ronan from glancing at the kitchen doors once again, looking for Adam. His mood always improved when Adam was there. _Where was he?_

His friends ordered their usual orders for dinner, their waitress a bored looking older woman who looked like she would rather be anywhere other than taking the orders of a bunch rowdy college kids. They all ate and talked animatedly, Ronan glaring every time one of them looked his direction in a way Ronan deduced as suspicious. Ronan himself barely touched his food.

After what seemed like forever and a half, someone exited the kitchen holding a small piece of cake in their hand, heading for their booth. A boy with cornflower blue eyes that sparkled, freckles dusted across his tanned cheekbones like stars, and dusty brown hair unkempt in a way that made a billion sensations dance across Ronan’s spine all at once.

“Well if it isn’t Lynch, birthday boy, in the flesh,” said Adam, grinning, as if he didn’t expect Ronan to show up to his own birthday dinner. He set down the cake on the table in front of Ronan, as if he didn’t know that Ronan wouldn’t eat it, but rather his friends would all share it.

“Come on, Parrish,” replied Ronan, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “You just saw me a few days back.”

“Yeah, the Pig broke down, I remember. Still don’t know why you brought it over instead of Gansey.”

“Mm,” said Ronan, trying to ignore several eyebrow raises from Blue, Henry, _and_ Noah. _Fucking traitor._ “Was just around.”

Adam laughed, and placed a thumb and forefinger gently on Ronan’s shoulder. It might have set Ronan’s nerve endings on fire, but he managed to raise his head to Adam’s above him. Adam smiled in a way that made Ronan curl into himself self-consciously. Who knew what things he would have done had he not controlled himself. Gansey, Blue, and Henry would have had a fucking field day.

“Happy birthday,” said Adam, quietly. He smiled that smile again. Ronan felt completely undeserving of being on the other end of it.

“Mm—thanks.” Ronan tried his hardest not to look anything out of the ordinary, but his Celtic genes failed him as they usually did. Being pale _sucked_.

Gansey changed the topic of conversation quickly—thank God for Gansey and his goddamn blabbermouth. “Adam!” he exclaimed. “Glad you’re here. We need to sing. You’re just in time.”

“Right,” Adam said, glancing at Ronan and gifting him a secret smile as if they were exchanging a joke only the two of them could understand. “You have to know—my singing kind of sucks.”

“You guys really do _not have to sing for me_ ,” Ronan told his friends, turning his head so he could throw them each murderous looks without Adam noticing.

Apparently he had noticed. He snorted. “Asshole. I know my singing is bad, but it isn’t _horrendous_.”

“Wasn’t talking to you, Parrish.” Ronan spoke quieter in fear that his voice would sound squeaky. He could feel it in his throat. Ronan didn’t _squeak_ ; he wasn’t a fucking mouse.

“Of course you weren’t,” cut in Blue, smirking at him for half a second before turning back to Adam. “It’s alright. It’s tradition, after all, isn’t it?”

“Whatever,” interrupted Ronan. “Let’s just get this over with.” _Let’s just get the embarrassment over with._

His friends began to sing the Happy Birthday song, which in Ronan’s opinion was the literal dumbest song in existence. It was like whoever came up with the song decided _Why wish someone happy birthday once like a normal fucking person, when you can wish that person happy birthday five times to the shittiest tune on the planet?_

Hearing Adam’s voice singing it, his Henrietta accent lilting his words as he sang with the rest of them, however, made Ronan decide that perhaps the birthday song wasn’t as stupid as he had originally thought. _Maybe._

When his friends were on the word “you” at the very end, they held the last note for much longer than necessary just to piss Ronan off. He was about to snap at them, when he felt a hand where his shoulder met his neck again and feather soft lips on his cheek.

Ronan froze. Everything stopped moving and breathing, including him, for that one picture-perfect moment in time. He didn’t dare turn his head, so he settled for gazing at his friends, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise, or horror, or something else. He could feel his neck and his cheeks starting to redden.

Gansey, Blue, and Henry were staring at Ronan, open-mouthed. Noah was smirking.

Ronan blinked. Finally he dared to glance at Adam, but he was gone. He turned back to his friends, and finally his brain had caught up to what happened. Something registered in his mind.

He narrowed his eyes and spat, “That was fucking messed up. Why’d you make him do that? I knew you guys were planning _something_ because you aren’t fucking slick, but _that_? You can’t just make someone—you just—” Ronan stood up abruptly, cutting himself off short. “Whatever. I’m leaving.”

“We didn’t—” Blue started, but Ronan ignored her and left the restaurant. He’d apologize to Adam the next time he saw him. Right now, he just wanted to lay his head against the brick wall and curse his general existence.

That’s what he would have done had Adam not been already leaning against the side wall, eyes closed and head faced toward the navy sky and stars. The elegant lines of his face looked almost angelic in the moonlight.

_Get it together, Lynch. Jesus._ Ronan strode over to the wall and leaned against it, beside Adam, leaving some space between them.

Adam cracked one eye open, then the other eye. He turned his head toward Ronan and his eyes crinkled in the corners, but his expression didn’t change, as if his eyes were smiling but his mouth was not.

Ronan realized he was staring and looked away quickly, eyes flitting to the ground directly beside Adam instead. He opened his mouth to speak but Adam beat him to it.

“Hey,” he said.

“What’re you doing out here?” asked Ronan, for lack of anything better to say.

“Just resting. I’m on my break.”

“Oh,” said Ronan. He cursed himself for being so ineloquent and tried to say more. “Look, I’m sorry about what happened inside. I don’t know why they made you do that. I didn’t ask them or tell them to do anything. It’s fucking messed up. I didn’t even want to come here in the first place.” Ronan knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself once he had started. “I—”

“Ronan,” cut in Adam, gently. He smiled carefully, eyes lighting up in amusement. “Nothing wrong with me singing Happy Birthday. Unless you truly were offended by my singing abilities.”

Ronan said, “Fuck no. Your singing is fine. Asshole. You know what I’m talking about.”

“The cake? Because you get that for free from the restaurant. Wasn’t a favor.”

He gave Adam a flat look.

Adam laughed, a dulcet sound that Ronan wished he could bottle up and play on repeat. He bit his lip, holding back a smile. The motion attracted Ronan’s eyes to it like a magnet. “Right.”

“I’m sorry,” Ronan said, again. “I’m sorry that they made you do that. I—”

Adam boosted himself off of the brick wall with his hands and stood in front of Ronan. A wrinkle formed between his eyebrow. “Ronan. Why are you sorry?”

“I know they made you—”

He put one elegant hand on Ronan’s chest gently, effectively shutting him up. A normal person wouldn’t have dared to interrupt Ronan or cut him off, but this was _Adam._ Ronan reckoned he’d probably let Adam Parrish do anything he wanted to him.

He said, “Nobody made me do anything.” A small smile graced his lips. Ronan couldn’t stop staring at it.

“Don’t—” Ronan started. _Don’t lie to me_.

Adam inched closer slowly, asking a silent question, giving Ronan time to move away if he wanted. “Nobody made me do anything,” he repeated. His smile grew a little, tender yet amused at Ronan’s inability to understand.

A lock of hair fell into Adam’s eyes, and this time Ronan didn’t stop himself from brushing it away with his fingers. They lingered at his temple.

“You of all people should know nobody can make me do something I don’t want to do,” Adam said softly, yet with conviction. He looked up at Ronan through fair lashes. Adam was right: Ronan knew he valued free will above all else. He always did exactly what he meant to do. Nothing more, nothing less.

Ronan also knew this: Adam didn’t accept pity. He also didn’t give pity. Ronan was no exception. Not even this time. Ronan understood. Adam knew Ronan understood. They both knew it was unnecessary, but Adam for some reason felt the need to reinforce what he was trying to say.

Adam’s hand moved from Ronan’s chest to the side of his face. A thumb traced a line lightly across Ronan’s cheekbone. His heartbeat fluttered faster.

“Nobody is making me do this,” Adam said quietly. Then he leaned in and kissed Ronan’s left cheek, just like he had in the restaurant. “Nobody’s making me do this either.” He kissed Ronan’s right cheek. His lips left a burning brand wherever they made contact with Ronan’s skin.

Adam smiled at Ronan, purely tender and angelic. Ronan couldn’t help but gaze back with something akin to hope. Adam whispered, “And you better damn well know nobody’s making me do this.” His hand left Ronan’s face and traveled to the back of his neck, where it rested comfortably as if it belonged there and nowhere else. And this time, Adam kissed Ronan for real.

The kiss was short and chaste, lasting for only about half a second, but to Ronan it felt like forever. Forever wasn’t enough time to kiss Adam Parrish, though, he knew.

Adam pulled back just as quickly as he had leaned in. He searched Ronan’s face for something, though Ronan didn’t know what. It was a question, and Ronan was more than ready to provide the answer.

Ronan surged forward this time and caught Adam’s lips with his own. This time, he didn’t hold back. This kiss was longer, gentle and slow but utterly reverent. Adam Parrish was a worthy god. Adam’s fingers splayed against Ronan’s neck as he pulled Ronan closer. He made a very un-Ronan-like sound at the feel of it, of Adam, of everything. Kissing Adam was everything he had dreamed of, and at the same time like nothing he could have imagined.

Adam smiled against Ronan’s lips, and Ronan couldn’t help but smile back. Soon they were both grinning, and so they naturally broke apart. He leaned his forehead against Adam’s for a second, unable to open his eyes. He relished the feeling of Adam’s breath fanning against his face, warm despite the November cold.

“So,” said Adam, “you believe me now?”

Ronan opened his eyes and realized Adam was already looking back. His face was tinged red, and Ronan figured it wasn’t from the cold.

“No,” replied Ronan. “You might need to show me again.”

Adam grinned. He playfully flapped a hand at Ronan. “Asshole.” But he kissed Ronan again, one arm curving around his neck and the other arm went to hold Ronan’s hand. They twined their fingers together.

“Holy shit,” said a voice.

“I knew this would happen,” said a different voice.

“Shut up, you two!” hissed a third voice.

Ronan broke away and turned away from Adam to glare at whoever had interrupted them. Lo and behold, there Gansey, Noah, and Blue stood, eyes wide at being caught red handed. Well, just Gansey and Blue. Noah was smirking, completely uncaring about having been caught. Henry was nowhere to be found.

Adam laughed into Ronan’s shoulder at their friends and their meddling, not letting go of Ronan’s hand.

“Well,” observed Noah, shrugging casually. “I guess my plan worked.”

Ronan flipped him off, the _traitor_.

Adam leaned close to Ronan’s ear, tickling his skin and sending his nerve endings on fire. “The plan was for me to sing to you to embarrass you. The second part, though, was all my idea.”

“And this part?” asked Ronan, cocking his head slightly to the side, eyes curious as well as amused.

Adam shrugged. “Wasn’t part of the plan. But I’m damn glad it happened.”

A comfortable silence settled between them.

“Do we just, like, not exist to them anymore, or something?” asked someone in the background, breaking it.

Both Adam and Ronan ignored whoever it was. Ronan didn’t care enough to register the owner of the voice in his mind.

“Jesus. Fine. You two lovebirds can catch up when you’re… done.” Then, quieter, “Done? Whatever.” Finally, footfalls faded. They were alone once more.

“And now?” asked Ronan. Sure, they’d kissed twice. But what did it mean? Adam knew Ronan didn’t just do casual; it wasn’t the way he was built. He was made for all or nothing. And Ronan sure as fuck didn’t want to settle for _nothing._

“Now?” mused Adam. “Well, now, you take me on a proper date. One without our rather annoying and meddling friends around. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds,” said Ronan, “like the best damn birthday present I’ve ever gotten.” He lifted Adam’s hand to his mouth and pressed his lips on a knuckle, then the palm.

“Ever?”

“Ever.”

They walked back to the car hand in hand. _Definitely_ his best birthday yet _._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm @bisexual-parrish on tumblr :)


End file.
